


Crooked

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel and Dean do a little decorating in their room.





	Crooked

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: crooked.

Dean and Castiel were making a beer run, when Castiel spotted a garage sale on the side of the road. Something caught his eye.

"Dean, stop, please."

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road. "What's up, Cas?"

"There's a painting back there. I want it for your room."

Dean parked the car. He and Castiel walked the block back to the garage sale. Castiel pointed out a painting. It was of a lake and a dock. Shimmering water reflected back the sun and the trees across the lake were shades of green, russet, and browns. A lone man sat on the end of the dock, sitting on a chair, fishing. 

"It reminds me of your dream. The day I gave you the note. The day I decided to disobey."

Dean remembered that day. They had found Jimmy Novak unconscious, and Castiel banished from the vessel. When Castiel had come back, he was cold and distant. It wasn't until Castiel had rebelled again in the green room did he and Dean really reconnect. "You have better memories of that day than I do, Cas."

"No, Dean. It is the proof that Heaven couldn't keep us apart. When I rebelled and was going to tell you the truth about the apocalypse was the first time they tried to reprogram me to not care about you. But our bond was so strong, it didn't work. Naomi tried countless times to rewire me. She tried to make me turn on you, but it never worked for long, Dean. I always came back to you. Nothing and no one can keep us apart. For me, that symbolizes the start of our real relationship. The moment that I decided my true destiny was with you."

Dean looked deep into Castiel's eyes. The shimmering blue reminded Dean of the water in the painting. He shrugged and went to talk to the person running the garage sale. Five dollars later, Dean picked up the painting and handed it to Castiel.

Castiel carried it back to the Impala and put it in the back seat with as much as care as if it were a priceless Michelangelo or Da Vinci, instead of painted by someone named Joe Smith.

The pair finished their beer run and returned to the bunker. Sam was sitting, leaned back in a chair with his long legs resting on the map table. He was relaxed and reading a book. He smiled a greeting when Dean entered the room. Dean walked over and put a beer in front of him. Castiel came in a moment later, carrying the painting.

Sam asked, "What's that?"

"Just something for our room," Dean replied.

Sam's eyebrow arched at Dean referring to his room as his and Castiel's, but didn't say a word.

Castiel carried the painting to the bedroom, while Dean went to retrieve a hammer and some nails from the store room. Dean joined Castiel in the bedroom. He pulled a chair over in front of the blank wall. He climbed up on it and hammered a nail into the wall. Castiel handed him the picture, and Dean tried to align it on the nail. 

"Dean, it's off center. The left is higher than the right."

Dean adjusted the painting again. "How's that, Cas?"

"Now, the right is higher than the left."

Dean frowned and tried to adjust it again. "Cas, I think the frame is a little warped. I'm not going to be able to get it straight."

"That's ok, Dean."

Dean climbed off the chair and stood back with Castiel looking up at the picture. It was just a little off center still.

"Sorry, Cas, no mattered what I tried, it's just a little crooked."

Castiel put an arm around Dean and pulled him close. "It's perfect, Dean. It's like us. It may be a little worse for the wear. It may be a little off kilter. It may be a little worn around the edges. But it has survived and it's still beautiful."


End file.
